


WHY???

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonWhat would I write if subtext went through? THIS IS STILL AN X/A STORY!!!





	WHY???

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine. Clearly.  
> Rating: PG13 - R depending on your own personal rating system.
> 
> Feedback: Of course I want feedback. I'm greedy that way. 
> 
> Subtext: Well...yeah. Sorta. For the love of God, read the summary! It's an X/A story, though.
> 
> Summary: What would happen if subtext went through?
> 
> Author's notes: This is STILL an Ares/Xena story, (So don't go fleeing in terror, shippers) I wouldn't dream of writing them in another relationship, but, this story was written, because sometimes I think that Gabrielle has feelings for Xena. So, I asked, what would happen if subtext did go through? When I came up with the idea for this story, it was meant to be a comedy, but I don't think it is anymore. It's far from a drama. Maybe it's like a soap opera. Or an episode of 'Fraiser.' Yeah. Fraiser. My muse wouldn't let me write anything else until I wrote this story. So here ya go.

Gabrielle sat, wrapped in the blanket, her face turned painfully away from Xena. Regretfully, Xena tied her leathers loosely behind her, knowing that the bard was not yet ready to talk. Gods, when had this all started? How? Xena raised her eyebrows glumly. She knew. It had started nearly a week ago. No, it had been going on for longer than that. _A lot_ longer than that. But it really began one week ago, when Gabrielle had told Xena the truth. --The bard was in love with the warrior, she had been for some time now. This news came as no surprise to Xena, she had suspected as much for quite a while, and, admittedly had played Gabrielle's feeling to her own advantage once or twice. It had been a little shocking to hear Gabrielle finally admit it, though. With it out in the open, Xena could no longer pretend that she didn't know what Gabrielle felt for her, and if she wanted their friendship to remain, she could no longer play with Gabrielle's feelings, nor could she ignore them. So, for the next few days after Gabrielle confessed, Xena hadn't said anything, really, to Gabrielle. After all, she couldn't just tell her long time friend, not if she wanted to remain friends, that she just didn't feel the same way? That she never would? Xena sighed. In retrospect, that probably would have been a wiser decision than _this_. This night though, Gabrielle had summoned her courage and kissed Xena full on the lips. In that moment, Xena had been more panicked than she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to return the kiss, get Gabrielle's hopes up, because she felt nothing. But at the same time, she hadn't wanted to turn down Gabrielle and risk losing their friendship. So Xena decided to try it with Gabrielle. She had thought that maybe, if she gave it a chance, she could come to love the bard in the same way that she loved her. But she had been wrong.

Dead wrong.

And now she had probably screwed up any hopes she had of maintaining a friendship with Gabrielle.

In the soft glow of the firelight, Xena leaned over and lightly touched Gabrielle's arm.

"Gabrielle..."

"Don't touch me!" spat the bard, pulling away like she had been burned. As if the situation weren't already tense enough, Xena felt the familiar tingle run through her body. Damn. She closed her eyes tightly. He was here. But she didn't dare call him out, not now. His presence, here, _now,_ was only making her angry.

"Gabrielle," she tried again.

"NO!" yelled Gabrielle. That snapped Xena.

"Gabrielle, for crying out loud--"

"You're the one to talk about 'crying out loud,' aren't you??" Gabrielle roared. Xena instantly regretted her choice of words. She chose to remain silent. Gabrielle had every right to remain angry.

"Crying out loud," Gabrielle continued "For _ARES!!_ Or would that qualify as more of a 'shriek'?" Gabrielle dropped her gaze again, turning away from Xena.

"You screamed his name Xena. Not mine, his."

Ares appeared out of the ether, visible only to Xena.

"I thought I heard you *scream* for me," he commented. Xena gave him a dirty look, but didn't dare say anything.

"Gabrielle, please," started Xena, trying to ignore the God.

"No Xena," said Gabrielle. "Just listen to me. I want you to hear. I've had these ...feelings... for you for a very long time," the bard began. Ares perched on a rock beside Xena, making little 'yakity-yak' motions with one hand. Xena arched an unamused eyebrow at him.

"And, it really was beyond hoping that you felt the same way about me," she continued. Ares rose off the rock to stand behind Xena, stroking her hair gently. She slapped his hand away, knowing Gabrielle wouldn't see, because she had turned away from Xena, unable to face her. Ares looked down at Xena, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So when you responded the way ...you did... I thought..."

Ares sat on the ground in front of Gabrielle, within Xena's line of vision, doing a perfect impression of a small child listening to a story.

"Thought what, blondie?" he asked, a false innocence ringing in his voice. Xena had to stifle a laugh, seeing the God of War sitting on the ground, holding his knees, throwing child-like deer-eyes at the blonde.

"Did you think Xena felt the same?" he asked in a fake gasp.

"I thought you felt the same," Gabrielle continued. Xena had to bit her lip and close her eyes to prevent from bursting out laughing. Ares quickly rose from the ground and knocked on the side of Gabrielle's head.

"How thick is this skull, Gabrielle?!?" he asked. Xena covered her face with her hands, thinking she might explode if she didn't laugh soon. Seeing Xena' reaction, Ares grinned widely and walked back over to her.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for," Gabrielle continued. Ares stood behind Xena and gently began to massage her neck. Xena welcomed his touch. It calmed her, preventing her from laughing.

"But if you didn't feel the same, you should have just told me,"

"Doesn't she ever shut up?" Ares whispered into Xena's ear.

"Not as long as I've known her," Xena whispered back, silent enough that Gabrielle wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Let's see if we can't shut her out," Ares whispered, his breath sliding over her ear, already beginning to drown out the bard's words. Ares continued his massage, his talented fingers releasing her tension, making her think of nothing but the God.

Xena closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly to one side as Ares began to gently kiss the nape of her neck.

"Ares," Xena said softly and turned to kiss him, her mouth on his, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Not here," whispered Xena, throwing a glance in the direction of the bard.

"And when I thought things were going my way, I hear 'ARES!!'" Ares grinned.

"Of course." Ares waved his hand, and God and Chosen vanished from the campsite.

"I mean, _Ares?_ Why Ares? I didn't think you actually felt something for him. Of course, I haven't been very good at judging your emotions lately, have I?" Gabrielle asked an empty campsite.

***

Xena and Ares appeared in his den on Mount Olympus.

"Xena, before we do anything, I have to ask," Xena arched an eyebrow, anticipating the question.

"You called my name. Is Gabrielle really that good?"

"Nowhere near," Xena snorted.

"Good," said Ares and brought his mouth down on Xena's. Xena parted her lips, granting his tongue permission to explore her mouth. Slowly, they made their way to his bed, never losing contact with one another.

***

"Of course, I was foolish to that anyone, particularly you, could love me in that way." Gabrielle lamented. "No," she said, raising her hand in a silencing motion. "Don't bother to tell me otherwise. I don't need anymore lies tonight.

***

Flesh on flesh, their bodies moved in unison, the two warriors clashing and melding as one, forging an intense battle of ecstasy. Their passions fueled each other, rising together, black hair falling against tanned skin, a hands mouths and tongues relearned every detail of the other's body. Warriors moving as one, content in each other's embrace, from the dark on night, through to the shining dawn of the next day.

***

"And Xena, I respect that you can't love me the way I love you, but you shouldn't have lied," Gabrielle continued into the early dawn, still unaware that her companion had departed long ago.

***

Xena's head rested on the War God's chest, gently running a finger up and down his bare stomach. Ares smiled happily, wrapping an arm around her exposed waist, a warm afterglow enveloping them both.

"I missed you Ares," said Xena.

"I missed you Princess. Not that fighting you wasn't an enjoyable challenge as well."

"Right back at ya," said Xena, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I should go back," said Xena. "Gabrielle will be wondering where I am."

"I doubt it," commented Ares.

***

"So I guess what I'm saying Xena..." Xena appeared behind Gabrielle, dressed exactly as she had been before her run-in with Ares. Gabrielle turned to her, able to look at Xena for the first time since Xena had cried out for Ares.

"It's over. Not just romantically. I'm not going to travel with you anymore. I don't think I can."

"I understand Gabrielle. And I think it's for the best."

"Xena?" asked Gabrielle. "Are you alright? You're sweating."

"Sat too close to the fire, I guess," covered Xena.

***

Gabrielle packed the last of her belongings into the saddlebag on her horse. Gabrielle turned to face Xena.

"Well," she said awkwardly. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," agreed Xena.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Silence.

Finally, Xena clasped Gabrielle's hand.

"Gabrielle, you've been the best travelling companion, the best friend I've ever had." Tears poured from Gabrielle's eyes, and she hugged Xena tightly.

"You'll always be my best friend. I'm going to miss you so much!" she wailed.

"I love you Xena."

"I love you too, Gabrielle." Gabrielle sniffled and pulled away, wiping her tears.

"I promise I'll visit," said Xena.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem finding me," Gabrielle smiled. "The famous warrior-bard of Podietia will a trail of tales of her fabulous exploits in her wake!" she joked. Xena smiled. As the smile faded from both their faces, Gabrielle mounted her horse. She looked down at Xena one last time.

"Goodbye Xena," she said, and rode off. Xena watched the bard until she could no longer see her.

"Goodbye, dearest friend," she whispered. A blue-white light flashed beside her.

"Do you feel guilty?" he asked.

"I should. But I don't."

"It's for the best," said Ares.

"I know," said Xena, turning her gaze away from where her friend had departed.

"So...she's gone?" grinned Ares.

"She's gone," smiled Xena, knowing that she no longer had to keep her emotions a secret.

"I love you Ares," she told him, not expecting the same response.

"I love you too, Xena."

 

The End

 


End file.
